


Набросок

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Bromance, Casual, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на кинк-фест, "Дантиох/Алексис Поллукс, броманс, будни на Соте."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Набросок

Налетевший порыв ветра пошевелил редкую траву, пробивающуюся среди камней, и, словно играючи, шевельнул углы листов бумаги — как будто просил показать, что там написано.

Кузнец войны Дантиох машинально придержал углы, не давая любопытному бризу разворошить их. Подняв глаза от бумаг, Дантиох перевел взгляд на восток — ветер принес оттуда запах свежескошенной травы и костров.

Дантиох глубоко вдохнул, наполняя легкие этими запахами, и медленно выдохнул, сдерживая снова накативший кашель.

Камни, на которых устроился Барабас, были куда неудобнее трона, и на любую попытку устроиться поудобней измученное тело кузнеца войны откликалось ноющей болью.

Что ж, такова была цена за возможность подышать свежим воздухом, отвлечься от бесконечной работы — и Дантиох был готов ее платить.

Покидая замысловатые, похожие на раковину коридоры пещер, он чувствовал себя моллюском, таким же медленным, слабым и лишившимся последнего убежища.

Жалкое, должно быть, зрелище.

Ветер снова пошевелил листы, заставляя их зашуршать, и Дантиох опустил глаза, глядя на набросок в углу страницы — тонкие, чахлые побеги горной растительности, пробивающиеся сквозь камни склона. Дантиох невольно улыбнулся — ветер словно услышал его мысли, словно напомнил о том, что даже такому чахлому ростку по силам победить камень.

Услышал ли его сомнения Фарос, или же это напоминание было всего лишь игрой его собственного воображения?

Дантиох принялся листать страницы, освежая в памяти результаты последних исследований. Бумаги, исписанные убористым почерком, пестрели заметками, пометками и набросками на углах, порой залезавших поверх текста — Дантиох исправно переносил на бумагу все, что казалось ему достойным внимания. Очертания предметов, видения далеких миров, которые приходили сюда, на Фарос, царапины на камнях, оставленные теми, кто создал это устройство.

Порой, задумываясь, кузнец войны переносил на бумагу и то, что окружало его каждый день. Неумелые рисунки фермеров, нанесенные ими углем на стены пещер, пока снаружи шел ливень. Незатейливый быт местных жителей — на одном из рисунков, занимавших большую часть листа, несколько фермеров играли на музыкальных инструментах и пели свои простые песни.

Дантиох перелистнул несколько страниц, и обнаружил свои наброски, которые собирался убрать из общей стопки. Зарисовки, эскизы, порой прорисованные детально, а порой намеченные всего лишь несколькими линиями — сержант Арк, полирующий доспех, что-то втолковывающий двоим скаутам, похожим на взъерошенных воробьев, сами скауты, тренирующиеся, спорящие, смеющиеся… Десантный нож, забытый кем-то из мальчишек на столе, с интересной, тонко сработанной рукоятью, сваленные в беспорядке бумаги с набросками, чертеж и рядом с ним — копия рельефа каменного обломка, бывшего когда-то частью чего-то большего. И тут же, почти поверх — путаные, наспех записанные соображения по поводу навигационной системы маяков.

Дантиох покачал головой и сложил листы обратно в стопку.

Надо навести здесь порядок.

Где-то рядом заскрипели камни. Дантиох обернулся, стараясь не делать резких движений — уставшая от неудобной позы спина снова заныла. Но спешить было и не нужно, Дантиох прекрасно знал, кому могла принадлежать тяжелая поступь.

— Вот ты где, — подошедший ближе Полукс улыбнулся и приветственно кивнул. — Я знал, что ты не уйдешь далеко.

Он смущенно кашлянул, понимая, как это прозвучало.

— Извини, я не это имел в виду…

Дантиох улыбнулся уголком рта, пользуясь тем, что его лицо скрывала маска.

Имперские Кулаки отличались прямодушием, граничащим с почти детской непосредственностью.

— Все в порядке, — откликнулся Барабас. — Ты абсолютно прав. Мне совершенно ни к чему уходить далеко, когда и отсюда открывается вполне прекрасный вид.

Алексис облегченно выдохнул, видимо, уверенный, что сделал это незаметно. Он явно был благодарен Дантиоху за то, что ему не пришлось самому подбирать подходящие слова для извинений.

— Не возражаешь, если я составлю тебе компанию? — спросил он.

— Я не возражаю, — ровно ответил Дантиох.

Полукс плюхнулся на камни рядом, и на мгновение кузнецу войны показалось, что те жалобно скрипнули под могучим весом. Огромная и мощная фигура Полукса смотрелась здесь, на Фаросе… уместно. Да, пожалуй, уместно. Желтые одежды, сменившие такой же яркий, желтый доспех, светлые волосы, сила и несокрушимая мощь — Алексис Полукс смотрелся как живое воплощение Фароса, такого же высокого, могучего, освещенного золотым сиянием солнца.

— Ты что-то хотел, брат? — спросил Дантиох, когда пауза затянулась.

— Не хотел оставлять тебя одного, — сознался Полукс, и тут же, спохватившись, добавил:

— Ты не подумай, что я считаю, будто бы ты один не справишься, просто вся эта конструкция держится, по сути, на тебе, и тебя надо беречь, поэтому…

— Спасибо, — Дантиох усмехнулся и снова закашлялся. Совладав с кашлем, он коротко выдохнул, восстанавливая дыхание.

— Если ты занят, то я не буду тебе мешать, — осторожно заметил Полукс.

— Ты мне не мешаешь, — хрипло ответил Дантиох и снова кашлянул, прочищая горло.

— Удалось найти что-нибудь интересное? — Полукс заглянул в планшет, рассматривая исчерканный лист, лежащий сверху стопки.

— Не могу сказать. Есть пара соображений, но на данном этапе от них не больше прока, чем от любых других наших гипотез. А как твои успехи, брат?

Полукс засопел и отвернулся, глядя на панораму Соты, раскинувшейся внизу.

— Все так же, — нехотя признался он. — Нас, Имперских Кулаков, ковали с определенной целью, и не так-то просто перековать себя заново. Нету ее во мне, этой необходимой… — он замялся, подбирая нужные слова, — …творческой жилки, что ли. Есть правила, по которым мы возводим оборону, есть условия, в которых надо решать текущие задачи. Рамки, понимаешь? А что там за ними… Я вижу, что там, но, как только шагаю туда, то совершенно не представляю себе, что с этим всем делать.

— Свобода действий всегда сбивает с толку, и мы неосознанно начинаем подгонять имеющиеся у нас ресурсы под привычные правила, — Дантиох вытащил карандаш из крепления и начал заштриховывать набросанные с краю листа камни, прорисовывая их фактуру. — Куда проще перекроить мир под себя, чем себя под мир.

— Именно, — Полукс кивнул. — Но нам ведь надо достичь определенных целей, значит, надо учиться.

— Вот, в чем твоя ошибка, брат, — наставительно махнул карандашом Дантиох, и снова продолжил штриховать. — Фарос не любит слова «надо». Он предпочитает слово «хочется». Подумай о том, чего тебе хочется. Лично тебе, Алексис. Безотносительно того, что нам надо для нашего великого дела.

— Лично мне? — Полукс раздумчиво нахмурился. — Не думаю, что мои желания чем-то отличаются от желаний других астартес. Разгромить войска предателей. Восстановить мир в Империуме…

— Брат, брат! — оборвал его Дантиох. — Ты не понимаешь меня. В тебе опять говорит чувство долга. Я не виню тебя. Нас всех такими создали. Мы живем, чтобы служить, и чувство долга всегда будет выше наших собственных желаний. Но те, кто создал этот артефакт, мыслили другими категориями. Фаросу наплевать на чувство долга. Ему наплевать на войска предателей. Он не знает, кто из нас предатель. Но он тонко чувствует наши глубинные желания. Ему не интересен Империум, ему интересно то, что нужно лично тебе. Научись прислушиваться к собственным мыслям. Позволь себе чуточку здорового эгоизма. И это не обязательно должно быть что-то большое и великое.

Полукс умолк, сосредоточенно нахмурившись. Дантиох украдкой следил за ним, едва заметно улыбаясь. Ему нравилось наблюдать, как его товарищ и невольный ученик со всей ответственностью подходит к любому заданию. Даже к такому простому.  

— Виноградники, — неожиданно произнес Полукс.

— Виноградники?

— Я подумал о том, чего бы мне хотелось. Ты сказал, что это должно быть что-то простое. Я подумал, что неплохо было бы выпить хорошего вина, и вспомнил о том вине, которое мне доводилось пить во время одной из кампаний. Мы приводили к Согласию одну планету, и она была очень похожа на Соту. Там на склонах росли виноградники, и из них делали вкусное вино. Мне кажется, оно бы тебе понравилось, — добавил Полукс, помолчав, и взглянул на Дантиоха с надеждой ученика, ждущего вердикта учителя. — Как ты думаешь, брат, можно ли таким образом настроиться на эту планету?

— Полагаю, это может сработать, — ответил тот. — В любом случае, нам ничего не мешает попробовать.

Полукс улыбнулся, приободренный собственным успехом.

— Я могу взглянуть? — он протянул руку к планшету, и, дождавшись молчаливого кивка, забрал его и принялся листать. Наскоро пробежав глазами заметки, Полукс повернул планшет, рассматривая очередную зарисовку на полях.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Это помогает мне думать. Механическая работа позволяет лучше структурировать мысли.

Полукс перелистнул страницу, рассматривая музицирующих фермеров и наброски с тренировок скаутов «Эгиды».

— У тебя хорошо получается. Я бы так не смог.

— Почему же? — Дантиох повернулся. — Мне казалось, что вы, Имперские Кулаки, должны уметь обращаться с карандашом.

— Когда дело касается чертежей, — уточнил Полукс. — Я могу нарисовать что угодно — хоть дворец, хоть крепость. Но вот так… Они… как тебе сказать… Они живые, вот эти мелочи, в них чувствуется жизнь. Вроде вот, травинка, простая, в камнях торчит — почему ты ее нарисовал?

— Я набрасываю все, что кажется мне интересным, — если бы Дантиох мог, он пожал бы плечами.

Полукс перелистнул следующую страницу и помедлил, рассматривая нарисованное.

— «Интересным»?

Дантиох посмотрел в планшет и нахмурился, глядя на целый лист, изрисованный набросками. Что-то из них было совсем детально прорисованным, что-то так и осталось одними линиями построения, передающими движение и позу.

— Ты считаешь меня интересным? — Полукс поднял бровь, рассматривая лист, изрисованный своими портретами. На следующем листе портрет был один, детально прорисованный — с него капитан, облаченный в доспех, сурово взирал на зрителя. А на следующем — спал, запрокинув голову и вытянув ноги, устроившись в большом кресле, которое все равно казалось слишком маленьким для его могучей фигуры. А на следующем листе были зарисовки с его тренировок, где капитан, по пояс обнаженный, отрабатывал приемы ближнего боя. Всего несколько линий на каждую позу, штриховки, оттеняющие светлую фигуру, схематично набросанное, но узнаваемое лицо, суровое и сосредоточенное…

— Не думал, что меня интересно рисовать, — Полукс покачал головой, и на его широких скулах проступил едва заметный румянец.

— Красота в глазах смотрящего, — ответил Дантиох, вертя в руках карандаш.

Полукс не ответил. Долистав стопку до конца, он бережно поправил листы и протянул планшет обратно.

— Я могу попросить тебя кое о чем? — спросил он, когда Дантиох потянулся за планшетом.

— Я внимательно слушаю тебя, брат.

— Ты сказал, что мне надо научиться слушать собственные желания, — Полукс поскреб пальцами стриженый затылок, — и, глядя на твои рисунки, я понял, чего бы хотел. Ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили с тобой в самом начале? Ты обещал поделиться всеми секретами. Я хочу увидеть твое лицо, — выпалил он, и румянец на его щеках обозначился ярче, сделав заметнее короткую светлую щетину. — Я знаю, что твою маску снять невозможно, но ведь… ты же можешь себя нарисовать!

Дантиох повернулся, и вздрогнул от отдавшейся в плечо боли. Все-таки не надо было делать это так резко, но просьба Полукса оказалась слишком неожиданной.

— Нарисовать? — переспросил кузнец войны. — Видишь ли, Алексис, разница между тем, каким я себя помню, и тем, как я выгляжу сейчас, может оказаться слишком большой.

— Я-то тебя никаким не помню, — просто ответил Полукс, разводя руками.

— Ты можешь меня представить любым. Я не сочту это оскорблением.

— Ты сам видишь, как у меня с фантазией. А так я буду представлять тебя хоть каким-нибудь.

— Что ж… — Дантиох задумчиво пролистнул стопку, рассматривая свои наброски. — Тогда давай совместим приятное с полезным. Представь меня каким-нибудь. Любым. Любым, Алексис. Считай это домашним заданием для закрепления твоих навыков по управлению маяком. А потом, когда я закончу рисунок, расскажи мне, насколько твой образ отличается от того, что ты видишь. Идет? — он протянул руку, и Полукс осторожно пожал его запястье.

— Идет.

— Капитан Полукс! — раздался из-за камней звонкий юношеский голос. Оглянувшись, оба десантника заметили спешащего к ним скаута.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил капитан, когда паренек подошел ближе.

— Сержант Арк искал вас, сэр, — сообщил скаут. — У него возникло несколько вопросов относительно безопасности сектора.

— Проще говоря, он опять выгнал фермеров из пещер и теперь пытается придумать, как сделать, чтобы они не приходили сюда вовсе? — насмешливо переспросил Полукс, и скаут фыркнул, стараясь не засмеяться.

— Именно так, сэр.

— Я уже говорил сержанту, что он чрезмерно усердствует.

— Лорд Жиллиман выдал прямые указания, сэр, — скаут повел плечом.

— Хорошо, я иду, — Полукс вздохнул и поднялся с насиженного места, коснувшись рукой плеча Дантиоха.

— Я вернусь за тобой, когда закончу, — пообещал он.

— Я дождусь тебя, — ответил Дантиох.

Полукс кивнул. Приглашающе махнув рукой скауту, он зашагал прочь. Парнишка поспешил следом, стараясь одновременно держаться на положенном расстоянии и подстроиться под широкие шаги капитана.

Проводив их взглядом, Дантиох снова посмотрел на планшет. Выудив из стопки чистый лист, он закрепил его поверх, задумчиво постукивая по нему карандашом.

Когда он последний раз видел самого себя без маски?

Прикрыв глаза, Дантиох попытался вызвать в памяти надежно спрятанные там образы. Прошло много времени — но все же не так много, чтобы из размытых осколков нельзя было снова собрать целую картину.

Открыв глаза, Дантиох поудобнее перехватил карандаш и принялся черкать им по листу.


End file.
